M
by YunJae
Summary: Jung Yunho, un jeune avocat célibataire rencontre, lors d'une soirée entres amis, un dieu vivant : Kim Jaejoong.   Ajouté à cette soirée mouvementé et romantique, une visite médicale assez chaude, et une pointe d'humour, nous donne ce OS.  YUNJAE


La musique et les cris retentissaient sur la piste du Mirotic, le plus célèbre des night clubs de Séoul. Au fond, sur une des tables rondes, étaient réunis 4 amis qui rigolaient de tout et de rien. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une silhouette apparue, celle de Jung Yunho, un jeune avocat, qui cherchait aventure. Il était habillé, ce soir là, d'une belle chemise blanche immaculée cachée par une veste en cuir. Ses cheveux coiffé en piques mettaient valeur ses mèches couleurs cuivre. Son visage sculpté comme celui d'un apollon, faisait tourner toutes les têtes. D'un pas sur, il s'engagea sur la piste, scrutant la salle de son grand regard chocolat à la recherche de quelque chose. Lorsque ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur la table des 4, il sourit. D'un pas empressé, il se dirigea vers eux, évitant les danseurs, les serveuses, et personne à gogo. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il fut accueilli par un Junsu excité comme une puce, par un Changmin ravi de le revoir, sans oublier par son meilleur ami Yuchun, qui l'entraina dans une folle embrassade.

-Alors Yunho, pourquoi es-tu en retard hein ?

-Euh … Le boulot comme d'habitude quoi , sourit le châtain

-Je vois, notre grand Jung Yunho est trop occupé pour nous rendre visite, ironisa Yuchun avec un sourire sournois.

Les rires commençaient à augmenter, quand enfin, notre ami l'avocat, repéra la quatrième présence. En effet, une silhouette fine était installée à droite de son meilleur ami et maintenant, il ne restait plus que lui sur la petite banquette ; une silhouette discrète qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Ses yeux examinèrent la belle personne, une personne dont la peau claire apparaissait comme une étoile au milieu de ce club noir, dont les cheveux se fondaient dans l'atmosphère sombre, dont le doux visage attirait convoitise. Cet être plus que parfait était si fascinant, qu'il ne pouvait le quitter du regard, oubliant le reste par la même occasion.

Soudain, ce jolie corps se leva, se dirigeant vers lui, et le reste du groupe toujours debout, depuis tout à l'heure. Le visage de ce beau brun, se dessinait peu à peu avec précision, avec plus de détails , un nez fin, une bouche pulpeuse et surtout, de grands yeux noirs aussi profonds que le néant.

Remarquant enfin la présence du brun, Yuchun, s'excusa avant de le présenter à son meilleur ami.

-Ah j'oubliais, je te présente Jaejoong, un collègue de travail, mais aussi un super ami, qui me remonte le moral tout les jours.

-Qui le supporte tout les jours, ajouta Junsu avec un grand sourire

-Junsu, tu veux mourir c'est ça ? Hein?

-Tu m'aimes trop, mon cœur, pour me tuer, répondit le roux avec un beau clin d'œil.

Ces deux là, se chamaillaient comme des gamins depuis déjà vingt minutes sous les rires amusés des personnes présentes.

-Je me présente, je suis Jung Yunho, je suis le meilleur ami de Yuchun, se lança le châtain en tendant la main vers le brun.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, sourit Jaejoong, attrapant sa main avec joie

Ainsi se passa cette soirée, où le bonheur et les rires sonnaient comme une douce mélodie. Yunho, quant à lui, n'avait de yeux que pour le beau Jaejoong, l'observant du coin de son œil, lui lançant quelques regards par moment. Au fil de la discussion, Jae s'ouvrait aux autres dévoilant sa douce personnalité ; un caractère généreux, tendre, et attentionné était enfermé dans cet être radieux. Et ça, ça ne faisait qu'amplifier la fascination que Yunho lui apportait.

Vers minuit, Changmin quitta le groupe protestant une envie pressante suivie par les deux tourtereaux alias le couple YooSu, s'en allant vers la piste de danse ; à la table, il ne restait plus qu'eux et les vingtaines de verres vides.

-Hm... Alors comme ça tu es docteur ?, demanda Yunho à Jaejoong, comme pour lancer la conversation

-Oui, et toi, tu es avocat ?

-Hm … Euh... Quel âge as-tu ?

-Le même que toi , répondit le brun.

-Tu connais mon âge ? Questionna le châtain un peu surpris

-Oui, répondit l'autre

-Comment ?

Le beau brun se leva pour s'approcher du brun en lui susurrant un « chut' c'est un secret, si je te le dis, il faudra que je te tue » avant de partir en courant vers la piste. Sous le choc, l'avocat n'avait pas bougé il avait seulement tourné la tête vers la direction ; il vit alors Jaejoong lui faire signe de le suivre. Sans attendre, Yunho se leva d'un bond, pour lui courir après.

« Ainsi, c'est un petit joueur » pensa le châtain.

Au centre de la piste, les deux jeunes hommes se mouvaient au rythme de la musique endiablée, calquant leurs mouvements sensuels. À cause des verres bus, ils s'ouvraient plus rapidement à l'autre, osant des pas plus provocants, invitant l'autre à faire de même. Soudain, une main se posa sur les fesses du brun, surprenant celui-ci. Jaejoong se tourna pour voir le propriétaire : un homme gras et moustachu, d'une laideur sans comparable comme son sourire plus que malsain. Brusquement cet être immonde s'approcha de son oreille lui murmurant quelques mots « ça te dis de passer une bonne soirée beauté » tout en continuant de le tripoter. Jaejoong le repoussa une première fois, mais celui-ci revint à ma charge en passant sa hideuse main sous sa chemise. Pris de panique, un frison désagréable lui parcouru le dos. Tout à coup, Jae sentit une main lui agripper le bras, le tirant avec force. En une seconde, il était plaqué contre un torse dur, entouré par une paire de bras musclés : contre le torse de son nouvel ami, entouré de ses bras forts.

-Eh Vieux ! Pas touche, il est avec moi, ce soir !, s'écria le jeune avocat, à l'attention du vieux pervers

-Eh alors, si ça se trouve, il me préfère, lança l'autre avec un sourire dégueulasse

Sans plus attendre, Yunho venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles du brun, les mouvant avec sensualité et passion. Sous le choc, Jaejoong n'avait point bougé.

« C'est juste pour éloigner le pervers, juste de la comédie » se disait-il, mais ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de battre comme un fou.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Jae se mit enfin à lui répondre, ressentant une pression sur ses fesses. Il sentait la main de Yunho, le toucher, le caresser, le guider vers cette valse de passion. Tout semblait s'effacer, ne laissant qu'eux et ce baiser au milieu de cette piste. L'avocat embrassait bien, ça s'était sur, mais Jae lui était bien plus timide, du moins au début, avant qu'il se laisse aller.

Ça faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils étaient ainsi, reprenant leur souffle, lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient de l'autre de quelques millimètres mais à chaque fois, c'était pour mieux se réunir, se retrouver, joignant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres dans un ballet plein de fougue. Ce fut une bousculade qui éloigna le brun du châtain, les faisant reprendre leur esprit. Ils réalisèrent enfin la durée de leur baiser, un baiser où chacun avait pris du plaisir, un plaisir fou, le plaisir d'embrasser l'être aimé ou plutôt l'être tant désiré. Mais un poids pesait sur leur cœur ; chacun d'eux avait l'intime conviction que l'autre l'embrassait que pour éloigner ce pervers, qui avait bel et bien disparu de leur vision. Une autre bousculade se fit, cette fois Jae venait de se faire propulser, perdant ainsi l'équilibre et s'attendant à une chute, il ferma les yeux ; mais aucun choc ne se fit. Curieux de savoir comment, cela était possible de rester ainsi dans les airs, dans une telle position, il rouvrit les yeux, et surpris il vit le visage de Yunho. Un visage si près du sien, qu'il pu le détailler avec une telle précision que ce fut fantastique. Un visage beau et viril, laissant apparaître de beaux et grands yeux, dans lesquels il pouvait se voir, comme le reflet de sa propre âme ; un visage parfait pour un être aussi parfait que lui.

Yunho, tenait Jae avec un bras, le cambrant d'une manière gracieuse, comme lors d'un tango passionné. (Oui oui, c'est la sublime scène de Dangerous Love ~ -^w^-). Au bout de quelques instants, sentant bien la gêne de la situation, Jaejoong voulu se relever mais ça s'était sans compter sur sa maladresse légendaire qui le fit une nouvelle fois perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement que Yunho le rattrapa de justesse mais cette fois, il le ramena contre son torse le serrant un peu plus. Le jeune avocat le garda ainsi contre lui, savourant l'odeur du brun. Alors que celui-ci, les deux main plaquées contre ce corps, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre sous ce charme ardent, mais c'était peine perdue. Alors, il se laissa aller dans les bras de ce nouvel ami, accrochant ses mains sur sa chemise, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse, écoutant en silence les doux battements de son cœur. Les instants passèrent, dans ce club bruyant se trouvait au centre de tout, une bulle de silence. Peu à peu, petit à petit, le corps de Jaejoong se fit plus lourd, sans doute assoupi de bien être.

-Jae..., murmura le châtain

En entendant ce surnom que lui avait donné son nouvel, Jaejoong sourit, heureux de leur proximité, de cette nouvelle amitié.

-Jae...

-Hm...

-Fatigué ?...

-Hm..., acquiesça le brun.

Ni une ni deux, Yunho, attrapa ses jambes, le souleva, et le porta comme une princesse. Jae lui n'avait pas protesté, sans doute trop fatigué, ou peut être qu'il appréciait tout simplement ce geste. Arrivé à la table, devant les trois autres, Yunho expliqua qu'il allait le raccompagner avant de rentrer à son tour. Les autres avaient bien remarqué que Jae était tout à fait le type de Yunho, ce célibataire endurci cherchant amour, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Yuchun l'avait invité à venir. Mais chacun savait aussi, que Yunho et Jae étaient trop timides, ou plutôt corrects voire fières pour se l'avouer dès le premier regard, alors ils avaient mijoté un autre plan.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je vais ramener Jae chez lui, il commence à s'endormir le pauvre, déclara l'avocat, tenant toujours sa belle au bois dormant.

-Ouai, prend un taxi ça évitera deux morts ce soir, déclara Changmin

-Minnie, je ne suis pas con, et je te signale que je suis avocat, répondit-il blasé

-Bon vas y, et n'oublie pas ton check-up de demain, cria Yuchun en voyant Yunho s'éloigner

-Ouai, t'inquiète pas ! Demain 10h sans faute !

Sur cette dernière parole, Yunho quitta le club avec Jaejoong dans ses bras. Arrivés sur le parvis extérieur, il fit signe à un taxi. Le chauffeur s'empressa de descendre pour lui ouvrir la porte avant de remonter et lui demander son adresse. Yunho qui venait de déposer le beau brun sur la banquette, se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse du brun. Il se demanda alors si cela, le dérangerait s'il l'emmenait chez lui, si cela était correct ou conventionnelle. Voyant le silence de son client, le chauffeur réitéra sa question. Yunho finit par donner sa propre adresse, espérant que le brun ne lui en voudra pas. Pendant le trajet, personne ne parla. Jae, lui dormait, quand à Yunho, il était perdu dans ses tourments tout en regardant le corps endormi contre lui alors que le chauffeur se concentrait sur la route. Soudain, un trouble se fit :

-C'est votre petite copine ? Questionna le plus âgé

-Hein? Comment? S'étonna le châtain

-Je me disais que vous formiez un beau couple, vous et votre petite amie, sourit le conducteur

Yunho se rendit alors compte du quiproquo ; l'homme qui conduisait, prenait Jae pour une femme. Cela fit alors tic dans sa tête. Là appuyé contre lui un jeune homme extrêmement androgyne, là dans ce taxi, ils rentraient ensembles, là juste avant, il l'avait porté comme une princesse, là ils paraissaient être un couple. Un couple amoureux, un beau couple. Cette vision le troubla dans un premier temps avant qu'il s'y habitue, avant qu'il la désire, avant qu'il en rêve. Il se rendit alors compte de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet être à peine rencontré, pour l'homme endormi. Yunho avait bel et bien, été victime de Cupidon et de sa flèche, de Zeus et de sa foudre …

La brusque secousse le fit sortir de ses pensées ; ils étaient arrivés. Il fouilla alors dans son pantalon pour sortir son porte feuille, donnant son dû au conducteur, le remerciant de l'avoir aidé pour sa soit disant petite amie endormie. Avant de partir, le vieux cria « C'est réciproque, ça se voit ! Soyez heureux tous les deux ! » par la fenêtre de son taxi.

Ces paroles firent sourire Yunho, lui aussi espère cela. Après quelques minutes de rêverie, il décida de rentrer, pénétrant dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il eut d'ailleurs, beaucoup de peine à pénétrer dans son appartement ; avec un Jae occupant ses deux mains, il n'arrivait pas à prendre ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Le brun qui dormait toujours, accroché à lui, fut doucement plaqué contre la porte ; doucement mais surtout fortement, histoire qu'il reste dans la même position qu'avant sans que le châtain le tienne avec ses deux bras. Yunho fouilla avec empressement ses poches dans l'espoir d'y trouve la clef. La position dans laquelle, ils étaient, était plus qu'embarrassante et surtout très acrobatique. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un bel appartement, lumineux qui néanmoins reste simple, un habitacle très spatiaux et agréable.

Sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte, le jeune avocat traversa son salon avant d'arriver dans sa chambre, une grande pièce contenant un gigantesque lit qui donnait sur la droite, à la salle de bain, sur la gauche, à son bureau et enfin, au fond se trouvait une grande penderie. On distinguait par ailleurs la grande baie qui était là, qui nous permettait d'être le spectateur de cette sublime vue.

Avec une tendresse infinie, il déposa le corps du brun sur son lit moelleux à souhait. Il déchaussa alors son invité, remontant doucement la couverture, pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. Il décida alors d'aller fermer la porte qui avait été délaissée avant de retourner au chevet de l'ange. Il se surprit alors à l'admirer, détaillant chaque relief de son visage, chaque courbe de son être. Soudain, comme pris d'une folie intérieure, d'une passion sans égale, Yunho se rapprocha du brun. Dans le silence de cette nuit, Yunho avait choisi de commettre ce 'péché' en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du médecin. Une douce sensation lui parcourait le corps, une agréable envie lui susurrait de ne jamais quitter ces lèvres ; il était vraiment tombé pour un ange.

Mais chaque bonne chose a une fin. La conscience de l'avocat avait pris le dessus sur son envie, il quitta alors cet amas de chair, espérant que son invité dormait encore. Avec soulagement il le découvrit, toujours les yeux clos, avec une respiration toujours aussi mélodieuse. Il décida alors de sortir de cette chambre, croyant qu'avec l'absence de l'ange dans son champ de vision, il pourrait oublier cette passion qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Avant de s'éloigner de son visage, il murmura, dans le silence de cette même nuit, un « Je crois que je t'aime... ».

À son réveil, Yunho fut accueillit par les rayons du jour, par le silence du matin. Toujours allongé sur le canapé, il se remémora les souvenirs de la nuit dernière : la rencontre avec un ange, le baiser, le chauffeur, le sentiment qui était né en lui, l'amour qu'il éprouvait dès à présent mais surtout la présence du brun dans la pièce d'à côté. Là dans cette douce chaleur, sous cette moelleuse couverture, il se sentait bien. Attendez ! Moelleuse couverture ? Soudain comme pris de panique, l'avocat se leva en un instant, fixant la couverture bleue. « Comment avait-elle pu atterrir là ? ». Instantanément, son regard se dirigea vers sa chambre : la porte était ouverte, les rideaux aussi ; Jae était parti. Cette conclusion serra son cœur et amena cette pointe de tristesse en lui. Il aurait aimé le revoir, et bien plus ; il aurait aimé qu'il reste auprès de lui, il aurait simplement aimé le garder à jamais.

Puis reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, se sentant néanmoins heureux du geste de l'ange, il décida enfin à quitter le canapé pour aller se préparer. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait rendez-vous à 10h pour son check-up annuel. Et c'était repartit pour son traintrain quotidien, c'est à dire, un tour dans la salle de bain, un autre dans la chambre et un arrêt dans la cuisine pour un mini petit déjeuner etc...

La main sur la porte du frigo, l'autre tenant un verre, il ouvrit l'engin. C'est alors qu'il sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux comme jamais en voyant le plateau préparé avec tendresse, laissé par son désormais ami ; Jaejoong. Un plateau soigneusement remplit de délices n'attendant qu'une seule chose : être dégustés. Posant son verre sur le comptoir, l'avocat attrapa le repas tout fait, et le sortit. Le plateau comportait une salade de fruits colorée accompagnée de quelques crêpes, un verre de jus d'orange sans oublier le lait pour le calcium. Jaejoong avait fait attention au moindre détail, il avait même laissé un mot disant qu'il le remerciait :

Je suis désolé d'être parti ainsi, mais tu dormais

et je ne voulais pas te réveiller donc …

Je te remercie pour hier soir, pour le club,

pour le lit, pour tout enfaite.

Pour ce qui est de ça, disons que c'est pour te gratifier ^^'

Bref, je dois y aller, je te souhaite une bonne dégustation et à bientôt !

Un succulent repas + un petit mot d'un beau brun = Et voilà, Yunho était armé pour la belle journée qui s'annonçait !

9h00 sonna, Yunho se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste, attrapant ses clefs au passage, avant de quitter sa maison. D'une main, il composa le numéro de Yuchun alors que de l'autre il appuya sur le bouton 'appel' de l'ascenseur.

-Allô Yuchun ? … Oui ça va et toi ?... Non non, je n'ai pas oublié le rendez-vous, d'ailleurs je suis en route... Oui, ok … bref, tu es à quel étage déjà ? … ok à tout à l'heure.

Après cette agression verbale de la part de son meilleur ami, il monta dans l'ascenseur et se prépara mentalement à la journée qui s'annonçait, en compagnie de son docteur préféré : Yuchun.

Arrivé dans le hall, le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revint, le faisant sourire, malgré la pointe de peine qui se développait au fond de son cœur. Finissant par faire l'impasse sur ses pensées nostalgiques, il alla chercher sa voiture, pour y grimper avant de partir à toutes vitesses en direction de l'hôpital ; cette grande bâtisse blanche, construit sur plusieurs mètres carrés, d'une hauteur impressionnante. Lorsqu'il arriva, il se dirigea vers l'entrée principale pour prendre les ascenseurs qui le menèrent au 15ème étage où se trouvait le bureau du docteur Park.

Marchant de manière mécanique le long du couloir, il ne se rendit pas compte du médecin qui venait de passer près de lui, sans doute trop concentré à penser aux souvenirs de la veille : Yunho était vraiment devenu accroc en l'espace d'une nuit.

Arrivé devant la porte qu'il reconnaissait grâce à l'écriteau : Dr Park Yuchun, il entra sans même frapper ; grossière erreur. Celui-ci semblait être en consultation avec son petit ami, à qui, il dévorait littéralement la bouche. Contrairement à Yuchun, Junsu parut être gêné, d'être ainsi dérangé. Yunho quand à lui, avait détourné le regard murmurant un « désolé » presque inaudible. Au bout de quelques instants, Junsu, tout fraichement décoloré, écarta le brun, pour se diriger vers la porte, avant de partir, lançant un « Salut Yunho ! Salut Yoo! ». Bien entendu, le « Salut Yunho! » était simplement amical alors que l'autre avait été sensuellement murmuré, accompagné d'un sublime clin d'œil plein de sous entendus.

Contournant son bureau, le jeune médecin s'installa, invitant son ami de tout temps à en faire autant. Dans le silence troublant de la pièce, Yunho se demandait comment il avait pu être si stupide de les avoir ainsi dérangés, alors qu'à l'inverse, Yuchun se moquait bien de l'état du châtain.

-Encore désolé, répéta l'avocat.

-T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas si grave, mais souviens toi qu'un jour, moi aussi je viendrai te déranger, répondit l'autre avec un sourire sournois.

-Mouais, faut d'abord que je me trouve quelqu'un, soupira Yunho.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit l'autre. En attendant, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Bref, j'ai reçu les résultats de ta prise de sang et tout est impeccable, donc aujourd'hui, on va te faire passer le reste des examens habituels, ok ?

-Ça me va. On commence par quoi ?

-Plutôt par qui. Sourit Yuchun.

-Par qui ? Demanda Yunho, un peu surpris

-Qu'as tu fais avec Jaejoong hier soir ? Interrogea-t-il avec plein de sous entendus.

-Hein ? Mais rien ! Répliqua le châtain.

-Il n'est pas rentré hier soir, j'en conclu que vous avez passé la nuit ensembles, petits coquins...

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il a juste dormi à la maison, c'est tout ! Cria presque Yunho.

-Mais bien sûr …

-Je te jure ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait avec lui ! Il a dormi dans mon lit et moi, j'ai dormi dans le salon... Bref on a rien fait...

La dernière partie fut prononcée, avec une pointe de regret ou peut être de tristesse dans la voix. Yuchun avait bien comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas osé sauter le pas mais il avait aussi vu que Jae attiré les ardeurs du beau châtain.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'autre, d'une voix si sûre

-Quoi ? S'étonna le jeune avocat.

-Pas la peine de le nier, ça se voit.

Après un petit moment de silence, Yunho demanda :

-Tant que ça ? D'un air un peu gêné.

Son interlocuteur se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'ajouter :

-Jae est un gars bien. Crois moi, tu as bien fait de le choisir mais...

-Mais, il a des milliers de prétendants, c'est ça ?

-En même temps, il est tellement parfait que... Même toi tu as vu comment tout le monde le matte, non ? Qui plus est, il est docteur alors il fait des ravages.

-... Je n'ai aucune chance, c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout, vu le baiser que vous avez échangé, je pense que toi aussi tu lui fais un petit quelque chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Tu nous as vus ? S'étonna le châtain.

-Oh oui ! C'était tellement mignon tout plein.

Le docteur, en plein délire, commençait à imiter les cris des groupies des superstars.

-Maieuuuuh arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, bouda l'autre.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre les deux amis ; une part de taquineries, une part de gamineries et surtout une sincérité sans limite. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, pas besoin de preuves ou de toutes ces choses, pour savoir que l'autre sera toujours là pour soi. Ils étaient ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœurs. Certes, ils n'éprouvaient rien d'autre que de l'amitié à l'égard de l'autre, mais cet amour est néanmoins assez puissant pour les unir à la vie à la mort...

Après ce petit moment enfantin, Yuchun regarda sa montre avant de déclara à voix basse :

-Il ne devrait plus tarder...

-Qui ça ? Demanda Yunho.

Avant même que le médecin puisse lui répondre, un autre défonça presque la porte en déclarant à toutes hâtes, d'une vois essoufflée :

-Yuchun, j'suis désolé, j'ai pas dormi chez moi hier...N'ayant pas pris ma voiture, j'ai du repasser chez moi en bus... puis, je me suis paumé et …. Bref désolé. Désolé mille désolés...

Appuyé contre l'entrée, le dénommé Jaejoong, essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration.

-Bonjour, se contenta de répondre son collègue, regardant les deux autres avec un sourire sournois.

Jaejoong releva sa tête, étonné de la réponse de son ami, pour très vite se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ; qu'il y avait une troisième personne :

-Yunho, murmura-t-il incrédule de sa présence.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que le rouge monte à ses joues. Pris d'une gêne infinie, il commença à paniqué, bégayant quelques paroles confuses :

-Tu ...Tu... es là depuis longtemps ? Je ...Veux dire...

-Euh non... Répondit l'autre, en se grattant le crâne, preuve de son état.

-Oh... Je présume que Yuchun, t'as déjà dis que ...hm... Je serai désormais ton médecin ? , déclara le brun avec un timide sourire, tout en détournant son regard.

Yunho cru tout d'abord à une blague, puis comprit très vite que non, en voyant l'énorme sourire qu'arborait son meilleur ami tout en lui faisant un sublime clin d'œil.

-Yuchun, tu...

-Oui, j'ai. Bon c'est pas tout mais moi aussi j'ai des consultations à faire alors zou, oust ! Répondit ledit Yuchun en virant les deux autres de son bureau.

Là, devant la porte close, l'un en blouse, l'autre en chemise, il se regardèrent puis soudain, éclatèrent de rire.

-Je crois qu'il cherche à nous caser ensemble, déclara le docteur, tout en continuant de rire.

Reprenant leur souffle, calmé, et prêt à rejoindre la salle d'examen, le châtain déclara, comme pour confirmer les interrogations du brun :

-C'est le cas, mais tu sais, tu... enfin, voilà quoi... Essaya-t-il de se rattraper, avec un sourire.

-Non je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'on est en retard d'au moins ½ heure à cause de moi.

Le geste suivi la parole ; le brun venait d'attraper la manche du châtain, pour l'entraîner, loin de cette porte, galopant ensemble à travers les couloirs blancs, jusqu'à la salle d'auscultation, qui fut ouvert si brusquement, que Yunho ne s'était même rendu compte qu'il était à l'intérieur.

-Hm... Tu... Euh... tu peux enlever ton haut pour que je t'ausculte, déclara le brun, les joues rouges, détournant les yeux, gêné.

-Ah... euh oui... bien sure, répondit Yunho un peu rouge aussi. En une seconde chrono, il avait enlever son haut, exposant son corps au regard du médecin. Se sentant détailler par celui-ci, il détourna les yeux, pour calmer ses pauvres hormones.

Remarquant la gêne de l'autre, le brun déclara avec sourire :

-Tu as un très beau corps, tu devrais changer de métier et devenir mannequin. Bon, on va commencer par une auscultation classique avant d'attaquer les examens plus spécifiques que Yuchun m'a demandé de te faire.

Jaejoong s'approcha de la table d'auscultation, invitant Yunho à s'y assoir avant de sortir son stéthoscope, et de plaquer le bout froid contre la poitrine du châtain qui frissonna instantanément.

La distance entre leur corps était si minime, que Yunho pouvait savourer son odeur avec plaisir, qu'il pouvait déguster avec sourire les douces caresses de ses cheveux noirs sur sa peau mâte. Cette chaleur délicieuse et inconnue continuait de grandir en lui, le réchauffant, l'amadouant, le séduisant, faisant battre son cœur bien plus vite, bien plus fort que d'habitude. Cette chaleur est sans doute, synonyme de son attirance pour lui.

-Respire bien fort, s'il te plaît, dicta le médecin, en mouvant son stéthoscope, le déplaçant doucement.

Yunho fit exactement ce qu'il dit, essayant de contrôler le mieux possible ses battements cardiaques, mais sans grand succès, il était bien trop excité par la situation. En même temps, c'est compréhensible : un homme, l'homme que vous désirez, là, juste à 2 millimètres de vous, vous examinant, vous caressant et vous chuchotant de « respirer plus fort », un homme en blouse blanche, le fantasme de tant de personnes, et peut être bien, le vôtre.

Ainsi le châtain, était dans un état où il n'était plus maître de cette chaleur naissante qui commençait à le consumer.

-As tu des problèmes cardiaques ? Demanda le docteur, concentré et sérieux.

-Hein? Répondit le châtain, venant de sortir de sa rêverie. Euh... Non, je n'ai...euh... aucun problème ...à ce niveau.

-Oh... se contenta de répondre le brun.

-Pourquoi, me demandes-tu cela ? Questionna le châtain, semblant enfin avoir pris le contrôle sur ses sensations.

-Euh.. Eh bien ton cœur bat un peu trop vite, répondit Jaejoong.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Yunho rougisse, pour que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère encore.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Jaejoong fini par conclure que c'était sans doute le stresse qui causait tout ça. Il décida donc de passer à la suite des examens, cherchant un vêtement adéquat au châtain.

-Mets ça, déclara le médecin en tendant le bout de tissue que Yunho fixa.

-Euh... Il n'y a pas de bas ? Demanda le châtain, apparemment gêné de devoir se montrer ainsi devant le médecin.

-Euh non... Il y en a jamais eut, sourit l'autre. Ah, et n'oublie pas de tout enlever compris ? Tu dois avoir sur toi, que cette blouse.

-Comment? S'étonna le patient

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tes fesses ne seront pas les premiers à être aperçues par le docteur Kim, rigola Jae tout en mettant sa main, devant sa bouche.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au châtain, pour devenir rouge pivoine.

Sans plus attendre, il commença à se dévêtir, malgré la présence du médecin dans la salle, même si celle-ci le gênait énormément, il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire de s'en aller. Les bijoux, la montre, la chemise puis le pantalon, quittèrent tour à tour son corps. Enfin, ce fut le tour de son boxer ; d'une main tremblante, le visage plus rouge que jamais, il baissa le vêtement d'un geste rapide avant d'attraper la blouse pour la mettre tout aussi vite. Il se retourna alors, rouge de honte. Il chercha du regard le brun, qui était désormais assis sur une chaise, le fixant de ses grands yeux sombres.

« Ah que c'est gênant » criait-il pour lui même.

Le médecin au grand sourire, s'avança vers son patient, lançant un « tu sais, il y avait des vestiaires si tu voulais » avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Le patient lui, avait si honte, qu'il lui fallut bien 2 min pour se rendre compte, qu'il était seul dans la pièce.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle des scanners. Yunho allongé à la place adéquate, et Jae lui tenant la main pour le rassurer. Ce contact, d'apparence moindre, procurait une grande chaleur au châtain. Oui Jae est un excellent médecin qui sait être chaleureux et présent pour ses patients.

À la seconde suivante, Jae, faisait glisser Yunho dans cette engin en espèce de tonneaux, lui dictant de ne pas bouger. L'injection du produit de contraste, au préalable, fit son travail en dévoilant l'intérieur d'un corps parfait, mettant en valeur le système sanguin.

Après cela, Yunho repartait seul dans la salle voisine, attendant l'arrivée du brun et de ses résultats. Au moment où celui-ci franchit la porte avec sourire, portant entre ses mains le dossier de couleur pâle, le châtain, se sentit à nouveau conquit et attiré par cette ange, illuminé de cette auréole de lumière.

-Le scanne ne montre pas d'anomalies, déclara le médecin d'une voix rassurante.

Pas par pas, déhanché par déhanché, le brun était de plus en plus près du corps du jeune avocat, jusqu'à presque le coller. Sans avertir son patient, Jaejoong se mit à le toucher, appuyant sur ses longs doigts fins, cherchant quelque chose ; il palpe tout d'abord le cou descendant peu à peu vers le torse, levant le bras gauche du patient, passant ses doigts sous celui-ci, puis le droit et fit de même avant de continuer à descendre, enlevant pas la même occasion la blouse du châtain. Lorsqu'il arriva au ventre, il fini par s'agenouiller devant le corps nu de l'autre, passant ses doigts au niveau de la aine* gauche puis repassant de l'autre côté. Toujours concentré et sérieux, Jae fixait le corps de l'autre, surtout à ce niveau si intime qui était encadré par les deux tracées bien visibles : les aines*.

Étonné au début, Yunho regardait le médecin, se laissant faire, contrôlant ses hormones. Lorsque la blouse l'avait quitté, il s'était brusquement tendu, le regard cherchant le brun qui continuait de le toucher de cette manière si... si excitante. Comme un flash, il se souvint qu'il était nu, là devant l'homme qu'il désirait, homme qui se trouvait agenouillé au niveau de son engin qui n'allait pas tarder à se mettre au garde à vous. La main fébrile du châtain vint se poser sur l'épaule du brun, qui releva sa tête :-Jae, que... qu'est ce que tu fais, souffla Yunho à bout de souffle.

-Hein ? … Euh, je vérifie tes ganglions, pourquoi ? Demanda le médecin étonné.

-Ah... euh..., marmonna le patient gêné d'avoir des idées si..., Je peux m'habiller ? Finit-il par demander.

-Euh non, je dois encore palper ton... .

Jaejoong n'avait pas fini sa phrase, trouvant la fin bien trop gênante. Il se contenta de détourner le regard avant d'approcher sa main de … mais au dernier moment, il se releva et ancra ses prunelles dans celles du châtain, dans lesquelles il ne vit qu'envie et désir, qu'amour et passion. Soudain pris d'un éclair de convoitise, Jaejoong se jeta violemment sur le jeune avocat, plaquant ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les siennes, fermant les yeux à leur contact. À l'inverse, l'autre en ouvrit de grands, surpris, se laissant néanmoins faire. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il suffit pour confirmer leurs sentiments réciproques.

Peu à peu, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre de quelques millimètres, mélangeant leurs souffles, ancrant leur regard vitreux.

-Je crois que moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura le brun, d'une voix à peine audible.

Se rendant soudainement compte que l'autre l'avait entendu la veille, Yunho agrandit ses prunelles pleines d'interrogations, mais il ne reçut qu'un baiser en guise de réponse. Un baiser langoureux et profond, un baiser qui lia leur chair humide, leur langue sœur, accompagné de douces caresses.

Les doigts pâles du médecin voyagèrent sur le corps mâte alors que ceux du châtain, s'emmêlèrent aux cheveux noirs du médecin. Leur corps quant à eux, se mouvaient sensuellement, l'un contre l'autre, provocant chez les deux individus, des sensations nouvelles. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Yunho pour que son engin s'éveille et s'aventure contre la jambe du brun. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de son état : nu face à l'homme de ses rêves avec Yunnie au garde à vous : quel moment embarrassant !

Brusquement, il détourna ses yeux de l'ange, marmonnant des excuses stupides, essayant de se calmer, se disant que c'était bien trop tôt pour le faire, surtout dans un hôpital. Mais trop tard, sans crier garde, le brun venait d'empoigner la chose si intime de Yunho, rapprochant par la même occasion leur corps brûlant. L'avocat, fixa le médecin qui le regardait avec un sourire rassurant qui semblait dire « ne t'inquiètes pas ». Sans plus attendre les premiers va et vient s'enchaînèrent, faisait hoqueter le châtain, qui ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible face à une autre personne.

-Jae...Uh... Tu n'es pas obligé...de...Uh

-Je sais, mais je le veux, fit le brun, en accélérant la cadence.

Yunho sentit ses jambes trembler et dû s'appuyer au lit pour ne pas flancher. Jaejoong quand à lui, était plus qu'heureux de voir le jeune avocat dans un tel état, et ça seulement avec quelques va et vient. Les grognements rauques et sauvages du châtain firent sourire Jae, le poussant à accélérer de plus en plus le mouvement.

Entre les mains expertes du brun, le sexe de Yunho grandissait encore et encore, battant au rythme de sa respiration, presque prêt à donner son trésor. C'est là, qu'avec toute la force et le courage du monde, il le fit arrêter, lui donnant un baiser de remerciement, lui susurrant sensuellement un : « À ton tour », avant de le plaquer contre ce lit, plongeant sa tête avide dans le coup de l'autre, mordant et suçotant la douce chaire pâle. Ses mains glissèrent, sous la blouse blanche, le long de ce corps si parfait avant d'enfin trouver l'extrémité de ce fichu t-shirt. Le contact de cette peau sensible et fragile avec ces mains sculptées, fit trembler le brun qui poussa un doux gémissement.

En moins de temps, qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Jaejoong, s'était retrouvé, là, à moitié nu, face aux attaques incessantes du jeune avocat, qui lésina pas sur les moyens : une pluie de baisers, de suçons, de morsures sans oublier la douce labeur de ses mains expertes fit chanter le corps, tout entier, de l'autre ; éveillant bien entendu, son ardeur. Caresses suivies de caresses, Yunho s'attaquait, désormais, au torse du brun, qui se soulevait et se rabaissait à une vitesse incroyable, faisant sourire le châtain, qui joua avec les deux morceaux de chaires devenues aussi durs que son engin.

Avant d'aller plus loin, Yunho se releva, ancrant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Jae, un regard long, doux qui témoigne de ses sentiments, soufflant un « Je t'aime » suivi d'un long et doux baiser qui était comme un accord entre eux, une promesse éternelle.

Dans une entente commune, Yunho fit descendre sa main, caressant chaque parcelle de peau accessible, atteignant le jean du brun, il défit avec lenteur la ceinture, le bouton avant de glisser ses longs doigts sur la fermeture ; et tout ça, en ne quittant jamais, les yeux de l'autre. Doucement le pantalon tomba au sol, suivant les courbes légères des jambes fines et blanches. Puis, avec une finesse infinie, Yunho déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche, puis le cou, descendant encore et encore, suivant le trajet tracé par ses doigts avant d'atteindre sa cible. Calmement, il baisa la bosse formé à travers les tissus du boxer de Jae, avant de souffler tendrement dessus procurant des frissons chez l'autre. Sa main attrapa avec impatience l'élastique le descendant d'un coup vif, exposant le membre délaissé. Une caresse suivi d'un baiser, il sourit. C'était rare qu'il fasse cet effort pour son conjoint, mais là, il le voulait, il le souhaitait, le désirait plus que tout, et ça, ça prouvait une seule chose, qu'il l'aimait de tout son être.

-Yun...Ah...Arrête...Aaah

Trop tard, il l'avait déjà prise en bouche, faisant trembler le brun, qui cria de plaisir en s'agrippant au bord du lit. Sa vision devenu flou à cause de ce sentiment de plénitude, ne distinguais que l'image plus orgasmique de son désormais petit ami, entre ses jambes, s'affairant à lui donner cette jouissance infinie.

-Yun... Ah... Dieu...

Yunho, lui aussi prenait son pied, entendant tant de plaisir dans la voix de l'autre, il continuait d'accélérer la cadence, espérant goûter à son nectar blanc. Ses deux mains quant à elles, s'étaient déplacées, sur les fesses du médecin, les malaxant et les rapprochant, pour toujours en avoir plus. Au bout des quelques minutes, Jaejoong ne se retenait plus criant le nom de son amant à pleins poumons, hurlant de plaisir, faisant tendre son corps tout entier, qui finit par se libérer dans un ultime souffle. Yunho dégusta avec le sourire, le breuvage divin avant de se relever pour partager la dernière goutte avec le propriétaire. Un baiser profond, langoureux, sensuelle et chaud, qui signifiait pour l'un « Merci » et pour l'autre « Je t'aime ». Là, tous deux nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils frottèrent leur corps pour exprimer leur envie commune. Soudain, le brun s'éloigna de l'autre, le surprenant un peu, pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce. Arrivé à destination, il attrapa un flacon de gel pour le lancer à Yunho, qui le reçu entre les mains en plein vol. « gel pour échographie » lit-il, avant de lever ses yeux pleines d'interrogations vers le brun qui lui fit un sourire suggestif suivie d'une majestueux clin d'œil. Puis ses prunelles suivirent le regard brûlant du jeune médecin, qui semblait se délecter de la vue plus que plaisante qui s'offrait à lui : Yunho à poil avec Yunnie très en forme. Et là, surprise, Jae se mit à se toucher, hurlant le nom de l'homme de ses rêves, excitant de plus en plus son membre tout comme Yunho qui était désormais sur le point de jouir rien qu'en regardant cette image. En moins de temps pour le dire, Yunho était contre Jae, l'aidant à réveiller Joongie pour entamer les choses sérieuses. D'une main il ouvrit le flacon, déposant une bonne quantité de gel sur ses doigts qu'il enfonçait sans prévenir dans l'intimité du brun, qui frissonna.

-C'est froid, murmura-t-il.

Yunho sourit à cette remarque et commença quelques mouvements avant de glisser un second doigt qui fit crier Jae, de surprise. S'adaptant peu à peu, aux corps étranger, la paroi de chaire, enveloppa doucement ceux-ci, se complétant à la perfection, donner encore plus envie à Yunho de continuer. Alors qu'il allait enfoncer son troisième doigt, le médecin souffla un : -C'est bon... Viens... Je suis prêt, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, la tête appuyé contre son épaule.

Yunho fit ce qu'il dit, enlevant ses doigts du brun qui soupira. Jae prit alors des mains du brun, la bouteille, enduisant sa main libre de la substance froide, avant d'attraper le membre dur de son ami, qui cria de surprise.

-Ah... C'est froid, souffla-t-il à son tour, en ancrant son regard dans celui de son copain, un regard pétillant et amoureux. L'autre sourit, avant de lui murmurer sensuellement un : « je vais te réchauffer dans ce cas ». Et c'est parti pour une longue masturbation, qui fit hurler Yunho qui essaya, néanmoins, de se retenir.

-Tu sais, c'est insonorisé, ici, rassura le brun qui voulait entendre le moindre son sortant de son homme.

Quand il jugea qu'il était temps, Yunho plaqua Jae contre le mur, calant une de ses jambes contre sa hanche, fixant son visage comme pour lui demander son accord. Un baiser partagé, il fit glisser son membre dans l'intimité de l'autre, doucement, lentement, de peur de le blesser. Il sentit le brun se tendre sous l'intrusion puis le vit se cambrer, avant de lourdement soupirer. Il vit ce corps parfait se calmer sous ses caresses, vit ce visage angélique se déposer sur son épaule avant de recevoir ces douces lèvres contre sa peau comme signe d'approbation.

Un premier coup de bassin, puis un deuxième, accompagné d'un concert de cris, gémissements, de hurlements.

-Jae... Uh... Jae...

La cadence s'accélérait, ne laissant plus aucun répit à leur corps qui suait de plaisir, déposant une fine pellicule qui brillait à la lumière. Le regard fiévreux, la voix chantante, ils atteignirent le septième ciel dans un dernier coup plus profond. Quelques gouttes blanches glissèrent hors de Jae, traçant de longues trainées jusqu'au sol, alors qu'entre leurs deux corps, d'autres s'éparpillèrent.

C'était leur première fois ensemble mais surement pas la dernière.

-Je ne crois pas que je t'aime, souffla le brun.

Cette réplique étonna le châtain, qui s'éloigna d'inquiétude, fixant les yeux de l'autre comme pour demander une explication.

-Je ne crois pas que je t'aime ; je sais que je t'aime, sourit l'autre avant de l'embrasser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Yunho finit par se retirer, prenant Jae dans ses bras, pour aller le déposer sur le lit où ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, n'écoutant que les battements paisibles de leur cœur : un chant plein d'amour et de promesse.

-Finalement Yuchun avait raison sur toute la ligne, déclara le brun.

-Vraiment ? Et en quoi, il avait raison ?

-Il a dit que tu étais parfait, que tu saurais m'aimer, que je serai heureux avec toi et surtout que tu es une bête du sexe, répondit Jae en accentuant le « bête du sexe » avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ah ouai ? Cria l'autre, d'un ton faussement outré, Tu veux que je te le prouve encore une fois ? Dit-il en se mettant à califourchon sur son homme.

Un baiser fougueux, des mains baladeuses, une excitation grandissante quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec un Yuchun souriant :

-Dites les gars, vous mangez dehors avec moi et Junsu ?

Quand il vit la position de ses deux amis son sourire n'en fut que plus grand.

-YAH YUCHUN ! TU VOIS PAS QUE TU DERANGES ? EH PUTAIN FERME CETTE MAUDITE PORTE ! Hurla l'avocat, fou de rage d'avoir été interrompu.

Ledit Yuchun ne glissa qu'une parole avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il été venu : « La vengeance est un plat qu'on déguste froid »...

THE END ...


End file.
